New Cool Mario Bros
New Cool Mario Bros is one of SonicBoom403's Mario series'. It replaced Cool Mario Bros. Production on the show started in June 2011, and the first episode was uploaded sometime in July 2011. There are currently 7 episodes uploaded. SonicBoom403 stopped working on this series because of Sonic Action. Characters Main Heroes: Mario Luigi Princess Peach Princess Daisy Yoshi Sonic Tails Knuckles Villains: Bowser Lemmy Roy Larry Petey Piranha Chuck E. A & Z Evil Mario and Evil Luigi Supporting Characters: Toad Donkey Kong Shadow Big Kooper Dog Marty Joe Plactonis Yoshi's Friends (Yellow, Pink, and Light-Blue Yoshis) U.B. Funkeys (Didn't appear due to NCMB ending early) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Didn't appear due to NCMB ending early) *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo One-Time Characters: Pohip Elmo Episodes Season 1: 1-1. Invaders from Chuck E. Topia (Made June 2011, Uploaded July 2011) 1-2. Lemmy's Plan (Made June 2011, Uploaded July 2011) 1-3. Summer Troubles (Made and uploaded August 2011) 1-4. Petey Piranha's Stupid Adventures (Made and uploaded January 2012) 1-5. Revenge of Chuck E. A & Z (Made and uploaded June 2012) 1-6. Return of the Evil Bros. (Made and uploaded in June 2012) 1.-7. Mario's Surprise Birthday Party (Made August 2012, Uploaded September 2012) How NCMB would've ended As mentioned above, SonicBoom403 stopped working on this series because of Sonic Action. The Koopalings were also going to be referred to as minions in these later episodes, unlike Season 1. Episode 2-1 was going to be a Christmas episode released around Christmas 2012. This episode was made, but SB403 deleted the video from his video camera forever. This episode would introduce the TMNT. Raphael would've killed Bowser in this episode, but the Koopalings moved Bowser out of the way before Raphael could stab Bowser with his sai. Episode 2-2 would've been a showdown battle between the TMNT & Bowser (with the help of Lemmy, Roy and Larry). Once again, Bowser was almost killed, but this time by Leonardo. The U.B. Funkeys would appear later on as new allies of Mario. Chuck E. A & Z were also going to return again. A possible Season 2 finale would've had the death of Bowser, who Raphael successfully killed. The death of the Koopa King would lead to the Dark Land going down as Mario and the gang celebrate their victory. Season 3 would've introduced either a new main villian or a League of all the other villians from past NCMB episodes. The Koopalings would try to return Dark Land back to normal, but fail miserably. They would however bring Bowser back to life, similar to how Bowser Jr. revived Bowser in New Super Mario Bros. A possible Season 3 finale would be an epic final battle between Mario and Bowser. Mario wins, with Bowser vowing revenge. Trivia *Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Sonic have appeared in every episode, while Tails and Knuckles were only absent in Episode 1-5. *In Episode 1-6, a flashback from Cool Mario Bros is used. It is from the ending of Cool Mario Bros Episode 2 Part 2. Right before the cutoff prevention for Episode 1-6 also has a very short clip of Dumb Knuckles saying cookie, which also came from CMB Episode 2 Part 2. This means that New Cool Mario Bros takes place some time after the Cool Mario Bros series. *This is the first series to introduce many new characters to the SonicBoom403 franchise. These characters are Daisy (her first major role is in this series), Lemmy, Roy, Larry, Chuck E. A & Z, Yoshi's friends, and Joe Plactonis. *Similar to Cool Mario Bros, the first episode is the longest one so far. However, Episode 1-6 was originally going to be over 10 minutes, but some scenes were removed. *The original plans for New Cool Mario Bros was to be another plush series, called "Cool Mario Bros Returns". However, SB403 changed it completely. *Episode 1-6's original name when uploaded was "Wrath of the Evil Bros.", but it was later changed to "Return of the Evil Bros.". Category:New Cool Mario Bros Category:2011 Series Category:2012 Series